green eyes
by collar-ful
Summary: the story of a boy with green eyes and a girl with a Gryffindor spirit. albus/oc, implied rose/scorpius. nonlinear, one-shot.


**green eyes.**

by collar-ful.

* * *

><p>1. You're at Lily's birthday party when he comes up to you. Sure, you knew of her brothers; Lily complained about them all the time. It's a wonder how you haven't seen him until now though, considering his eyes. He has the greenest eyes you've ever seen. They're not a murky green or a dark green or even a light green. They're the just right shade and belong to the just right person, because you think that there is no one more perfect than Albus Severus Potter.<p>

19. You sleep in Lily's room, of course, but spend most of your time with Albus, discussing his summer work for Transfiguration. Randomly, you go quiet, tense and expecting to hear the screaming again, but there's nothing but the sound of Albus breathing.

5. You spend the majority of Lily's birthday party with him, talking about trivial matters and, of course, the birthday girl. He smiles a lot and laughs a lot, and you feel good about yourself. (He makes you feel good about yourself.)

9. He admires your nerve for getting into a fight with girls two grades about you. You grin and chirp, "I'm not a Gryffindor for no reason!"

He smirks and slithers closer.

"I'm not a Slytherin for no reason either."

14. It feels as though you should be dating him, or vice versa; however, every time he regards you, it's with such coolness that you feel intimidated. You write and write your feelings out, hoping to give at least one of them to him, but you never do.

(COWARD.)

10. Your first kiss with him is nothing like you imagined it to be. There's no fireworks, no warmth; instead, there's searing heat and what feels like to be

a thousand _stars_

**EXPLODING**

inside your chest.

2. Albus is the middle child of three siblings and shares the most similarities with his father out of the three. A Slytherin and a fifth year, he's two years older than you, and you're best mates with his younger sister, Lily. So what kind of best mate would you be if you snogged her second older brother? A terrible one, that's what you would be.

11. You told yourself over and over again that if he tried to do something, you'd refuse his advances. Yet you clearly saw him moving in, lips becoming closer until they covered yours, and you simply smiled through it all.

(You're the worst kind of friend there is.)

4. Lily's disturbed by your crush on Albus, claiming it's "gross" and "ew." You knew she would say that, so you just laugh off the weight on your conscious.

15. He's found one of your letters.

(And he kisses you.)

21. Lily is sort of troubled by you and Albus dating, given a lot of reasons, but after awhile, she settles down and seems happy for you.

6. School starts, and you sit with Lily on the train ride, waiting for the time you get to see him again. When you do, he simply nods as a greeting, and you smile for the rest of the day.

3. "Hi," you murmur shyly, avoiding his gaze. His eyes, as gorgeous as they are, are piercing. It feels as though he can see right through you, and you don't like it.

(You've hidden your dark secrets from everyone, even Lily. You don't need some crush unraveling it all.)

"Hello," he replies, the corner of his lips twitching.

17. (The screaming escalates and grows until you've shut your door and covered your head with your pillow. You want them to stop.)

You've started to unravel in front of Albus. On the worse day, you send a distressed letter to him, releasing all of your pent up emotions. The next day, he apologies for not responding quick enough and promises to come and get you.

(You feel lighter.)

7. When it's just you two, he's more playful and teasing, a roguish grin always on his face. You like to think it's because he fancies you, but in reality, you're not sure why he bothers.

16. School ends, and summer begins. Lily sends you letters by day while Albus sends you letters by night.

(They help block out the arguing of your parents.)

20. School starts back up again, and you're a fourth year while he's a sixth year. There are twice amount of pretty girls than there were last year, and he's physically changed. A lot. His eyes are slightly darker, his hair is lighter, he's taller and leaner, and his voice is deeper. He grins with white teeth, and kisses you with gentle lips.

8. You are one hundred percent positive you're annoying him with your rambling, but he listens quietly and patiently, nodding and adding his input when he felt it was most necessary. Then some fifth girls come in, and they're talking about Rose, Lily's cousin, because Scorpius, one of Albus' best mates, and Rose are getting close.

Albus is furious, and you, seeing his anger, step up and get into a spat with them.

(You get detention for the first time in your school career.)

18. Due to Mr. and Mrs. Potter's amazing persuasion skills, you spend the rest of the summer with the Potters, and you've become green with envy when you see how happy the family is.

(Your family used to be like that. Then the miscarriage happened.)

21. Your parents finally get a divorce towards the end of the year, and custody goes to your mother, who remains in England, while your father moves to America. You try to not let it bother you, but Albus, with his piercing eyes, sees right through you. He gives you space and advice to make it through and recover, and soon, you realize that their divorce was inevitable and that you merely refusing to see it.

You leave Hogwarts that summer with a fantastic boyfriend, a fantastic fourth year, and a smile all the way home.


End file.
